


The Radio

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Destiel Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Cas teasing Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining Dean, Radio, Short & Sweet, cas totally likes hip hop, they aren't actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: Don't push his buttons.





	The Radio

Cas was fiddling with the radio's controls in the Impalalalalala quietly when Dean smacked Cas' hand away before grumbling, "Cas, _I'm_ the driver. I--" He started but was soon cut off by a change in station.

Castiel glanced at him with daring eyes before he spoke, "Dean, just because this is your car, does not mean you get to control everything about it." Cas simply said. "Besides, you _like_ me enough to let me change the stations." Castiel settled back in his seat, feeling content with his choice of station.

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Castiel and Dean had this argument all the time, yet, Castiel always won.

"Bite me." Dean grumbled under his breath, loosening his grip.

Cas looked over at Dean with risen eyebrows and questioning eyes before leaning over from his spot in his seat and biting Dean's ear. Dean's hand instantly went up to his ear and he exclaimed, "What the hell!" He glanced at Castiel who sat innocently in his seat with a playful smile on his lips.

"Dean, I was only doing as you wished." Castiel murmured as he looked out the window, his smile still there.

Dean shook his head and kept his eyes on the road while a small blush crept up and onto his cheeks.

 


End file.
